


Future Echos

by ForestFox



Series: Dynasty Heroes [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Burned Tadashi, F/M, Feudalism, Implied Honey/Tadashi, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oneshot, Open Marriage, Referenced Honey/Tadashi, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by playing too much Dynasty Warriors 8.</p><p>On the eve of battle against the vicious Lord Callaghan trying to seize the palace, Leiko can't find her General to lead the forces. What could be more important than keeping their Emperor alive and his sacred seat of power untarnished?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Echos

Leiko paced through the palace. Where had her Lord gone off too? The battle would start soon, his Lady had already been secured at a location, and the troops needed him. Tightening her grip on her axe she huffed, turning right instead of left down a hall. She had a guess, she wouldn’t mind really if she found him where she thought she might, but she would be slightly annoyed. Of all the things the Lord was doing, now was not the time for that.

She paused by the large door, engraved with the clan seal. One of the family rooms, the room of the youngest adopted son specifically, had the door ajar. The candlelight promising someone was at least in the room. Slowly she pressed the door open not to alarm anyone inside. She looked at the scene before her with disappointment. Lord Hamada was kneeling in bed rolling his hips, as undressed as required to make love to his little lordling brother.

“Promise me you won’t go,” came a breathy soft voice. Leiko frowned. Oh the little lordling was a devil. Trying now of all times to manipulate promises out of her Lord, now on this night when the Emperor needed him to lead his armies the most. She wanted to stomp across the room and snatch the little lordling by his ears and pull him out of bed. But she knew her place, she could only hope that the armor her Lord had not removed was digging into the brat’s flesh.

“Hiro don’t be selfish. I am needed.” She wondered why her Lord was even wasting this energy now. Panting out bickering he could have done without climbing into bed. But it seemed she had caught the end of it. She saw a pale naked leg appear from the folds of clothes as the young lord clung to his brother for dear life, crying out in wordless bliss.

In silence she watched her Lord lean down to give his brother a kiss. It never failed to impress her, the difference in the Lords. Hamada Tadashi was so tall and clearly a man fit for leadership and Hamada Hiro, well she couldn’t even see him as she watched her Lord’s imposing figure shift and move, no doubt tucking his clothes back in order. He even made a point of tucking the sheets around his younger brother before climbing completely out of bed.

Leiko didn’t miss how miserable the little lord looked. Tears in his eyes and exhausted as he tried to squirm to the edge of his bed but stilled as his brother held up a hand. “You will stay here. You are to lock your doors and not open them again until daylight. The gods willing, you will find nothing has changed in the morning.”

She finally, truly, entered the room, catching the little lord’s soft voice, “Please… be mindful of fires. I had such horrible dreams. Please if not for me than for Lady Aiko and your child. Don’t die.” Her eyes darted to her Lord, watching him paused in silence. That was something his young brother never said, and though she could see he dismissed the remark, she did not.

Dreams that were driving the little devil lordling to step out of line surely had to be horrific. She was a believer in signs from the gods. Perhaps things were even more dangerous than they were perceived. If she was honest, certainly he was a brat, but he was at that age. He would grow out of it. This? Calling on his brother when he knew that he was going to fight a battle, trying to use desperate manipulations that were only fit for a woman to use? It was blatant attempts to control the situation and calm his fears.

“Fear not, my Little Lord, we will protect your brother with our lives. You know that of us.” She gave a proper bow making a mental note to tell her brothers in arms that they should expect fire. With a grunt from her Lord she stood up and together they left the room, shutting the door behind them.

“Don’t coddle him. He has to grow up someday.” Tadashi snipped at her. She said nothing, wondering why her Lord could not see how much he coddled his own brother. So in love with him that the Lady Aiko had known she would be marrying an unfaithful man. Which Leiko has not enjoyed, but she had been reminded that he was unfaithful with only one other person, and that was a mark of a man in love. And the Lady Aiko never forcefully broke anyone’s heart. The man did not see that he had just put dire important matters aside to try and calm the little lordling.

“Of course, my Lord. If I might be so bold, I’m going to have preparations made should a fire break out.” She said, trying not to incite the Lord’s anger. He was so very particular about the things said of his brother or the Lady Aiko.

“Nonsense, Callaghan might want this palace. He will not burn it to the ground to get it. It is a waste of soldiers. No.” Tadashi declared as if that was that. Leiko nodded, disliking that she would be disobeying her Lord’s orders. He had said she could not use soldiers but she would certainly put the servants to use. They’d be dead if the castle fell anyway. They would have to agree.

\--------

Hiro couldn’t sleep, shouldn’t have been able to really. But for whatever reason, be it that his brother has roughly made love to him last night, or that he had cried himself spent. He woke when the first lights of dawn pressed warming rays to his eyes. He jerked up, terror gripping him as he leapt out of bed, throwing on only enough that he would not become the palace joke.

Shoeless and his hair a mess he threw open the doors. Good sense warned him that if the palace had been taken he’d have certainly been snatched up and murdered by the enemy. If Tadashi was dead, there was no point in living anyway. Fists tightly holding his robes shut he dashed, terror driving him blindly through the halls to his brother’s room. He ignored the servant woman that let out a surprised scream as he threw his whole body into opening the door as fast as he could. He hated that the things were meant to impede a single man should the need to prepare or escape arise.

He entered the open specious room. The Lady Aiko stood by his brother’s bed looking as radiant as ever. But all he saw were the grim faces of the people who had promised to protect his brother. Even Leiko looked grief stricken. “You promised me.” He shouted at her. She jerked up in surprise, having not even noticed his violent entry into the room.

“I did.” She stuttered quickly. “We saved him… but not all of him, I’m afraid.” She frowned again, turning away from everyone. Hiro blinked. All of him? It did not matter, she had kept her promise and his brother had not died.

He crossed the fine room without a care, climbing into the bed. Everyone was blocking him from seeing his brother anyway, this was the only way. Lady Aiko pressed a gentle hand to his shoulder just as he saw him.

Tadashi looked up at him with his one good eye. “I’m sorry… you have to see me like this brother.” Hiro let out a strangled noise, curling in on himself. He tucked his knees under this chin, hugging his legs close. He could feel Lady Aiko’s reassuring grip tight on his shoulder as his brother continued sucking in a breath. “I’ll be alright… perhaps some of my face can be saved… but there will be scars.”

He looked at the disfigurement of Tadashi’s cheek, the way his flesh seemed to have melted together over one eye. Would he be able to properly see ever again? How deep were the burns? Some of his hair had been burned off as well, but he could see that the palace medics weren’t completely fools. His skin shined with the ointment treatment. Perhaps his brother would be able to recover most of his face. If he was lucky.

“You’re an idiot to think that Lady Aiko only cares about your face.” He hissed, feeling tears spring to his eyes. What pain his brother must be in.

“Exactly, Lord Hiro. I’ve been trying to tell my foolish husband this.” Hiro was glad Aiko was talking. It was keeping him from having to talk. He knew that they had a careful truce on Tadashi. Neither of them was allowed to really act, he had to make all the choices between them. He had acted last night, but clearly she had forgiven him. Maybe she had understood his need to call on his brother to try to keep him from the fight?

“My lord you really should listen to your brother more. I think he had a bit of fortune’s blood in his veins…” Leiko interject from somewhere behind Hiro. He didn’t care. He couldn’t take his eyes off his brother’s face. The good side of it looked tired and ready for sleep.

“Silence Leiko… I do not need reminding that my brother’s warning is all that has kept this palace standing. Perhaps he’ll be ready to do some leading soon?” Tadashi questioned, turning his dark eye to him again.

Hiro didn’t want a single thing to do with his namesake. He did not care if his family had been the Emperor Generals for six generations or for six days. He just wanted his brother alive and well. And if he wanted him to get better he would need rest, would need someone else to uphold his duties until such time as he was ready to assume them again.

“You’re clearly in no shape to do it. Someone has to.” He offered up, hearing a soft happy sigh from Lady Aiko. They really were two halves of the same coin. Utterly in love with Tadashi and willing to shoulder any weight needed to keep him theirs.

“It’s settled then. For now… my men are yours and I must sleep. My Lady? Could you?” Tadashi looked up at Lady Aiko, forcing as much of a smile as he could manage. Hiro let himself be pulled off Tadashi’s bed. In silence he was led away by all of his brother’s loyal men and Lady Aiko. Leiko stayed behind, no doubt to stand guard for his injured brother.

“Come on Hiro,” Lady Aiko finally declared when they had gotten far enough away as not to disrupt his brother with their noise. “We’ve got to go to the armory and find you proper armor suited for the station.”

“But I have perfect armor in my room.” He insisted, pointing down the hall to where he planned to go.

Lady Aiko gave a laugh, “Yes you do. And that is the armor you are to wear when you stand next to your brother. When you are alone you need different armor. Now come along, before I grow hungry and am forced to eat you.”

Hiro laughed at the terrible joke. Absently he stared at her round belly, “I will be the best uncle, don’t you think?” Aiko gave a hum of agreement and together they walked through the halls in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot. I may play in this universe again. But I have no real grand story so ... yeah. Hope you enjoyed this randomness.


End file.
